


Old Friends

by Lady_Katana4544



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Gen Work, Old Friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-19
Updated: 2014-07-19
Packaged: 2018-02-09 14:11:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1985913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Katana4544/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Mikaela meets up with someone she hadn't expected that she would see ever again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Old Friends

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Alternate Paths Open](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1831885) by [Lady_Katana4544](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Katana4544/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544). 



> Set in the same world universe as [Alternate Paths Open](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1831885) and is a bit of futurish fic in this little 'verse.
> 
>    
> Written to the prompt "old friends" at tf_speedwriting.  
>  
> 
> _Italics - > text message_

“Mikaela? Mikaela Banes?”

She hadn't expected anyone to call out to her in the office and feels her skin heat up slightly as some of the people around her, look up with vague disinterest before they go back to their work. She looks up at the young man in a military uniform watching her with a curious expression on his face.

“Yes?”

A variety of expressions crosses the man's tan face and then his expression slowly becomes amused.

“You don't recognize me do you?”

“Sorry, I'm afraid I don't. You are?”

“Trent DeMarco. We... were close in high school.”

It dawns on her immediately where and how she knows a Trent DeMarco, just as someone else in a rather important looking suit calls out out her name for the second time. She glances at him and he makes a shooing gesture at her with a grin.

“Go, Mikaela. We can catch up after you're done with whatever it is that you came here to do.”

“Right.”

She smiles slightly at him as she sighs and gathers up the coat and bag that she brought with her. Clothes that Lennox's wife had insisted she wear for this. Several minutes later following what had to be the most grueling meeting of her life, she comes out of the office and discovers that he had actually waited for her.

As she approaches him slowly, he looks up from his one sided staring contest with the floor and flashes a small smile at her.

“I didn't think you actually still be here waiting.”

“Why wouldn't I? We did sort of agree that we would do some catching up when you were finished in there.”

“True. We sort of did.”

She grins at him in response and feels secretly pleased when his shoulders seem to lose their tenseness as they walk out of the office together toward a small cafe and get seated at a table.

“So. How did your thing go?”

“Rather well I think. You'll understand I hope if I don't go into specifics here?”

“Of course. Clearances and all that right?”

“Something like that yeah.”  
She looks over his uniform with a slight smile.

“What's with the uniform? Thought you were gonna do the football thing.”

He shrugs one shoulder.

“Thought so too. Dad certainly thought so. But plans change and then I found something better than football.”

“How long?”

“I enlisted out of high school so almost three years now. I've been on two tours overseas so far.”

“Hm.”

“Can I ask a question?”

“Sure.”

“Are you and that Sam kid still together? Sorry if I'm prying... you two just seemed kind of inseparable I guess.”

“Its not really your business, but Sam and I had a fight. Which means we are no longer together.”

A strange set of emotions seems to darken his face and she realizes with a jolt somewhere deep in her heart that he was falling into his protective mindset. Something that she had loved about him way back then.

“I'm sorry to hear that. You're a great person to be with, Mik, and it would be stupid for anyone to throw that away. Like I did back then. Want me to go track him down and rough him up for hurting you.”

She shakes her head, her heart warmed by the offer.

“No, but thank you for the offer, Trent. I'm over it now.”

“Right.”

They continue to reminisce until her phone beeps ruining the comfy calm atmosphere around them and she frowns at her phone before she looks at him apologetically. He gives a shrug glancing at the phone in her hand.

“Work?”

“Yeah sorry to cut things short.”

“Not a problem, Mik. Perhaps we can meet again sometime.”

They trade contact information before parting ways and he smiles at her as he heads back in the direction of the office buildings and she heads towards the parking lot where Lennox and Ironhide are waiting for her. Lennox greets her with a small half smile as Ironhide opens his door for her.

“Go well?”

A small smile crosses her face at the question Ironhide grumbles quietly around them. Her phone vibrates with an incoming text message that she opens and feels a smile cross her face as she reads it.

_To Banes  
From DeMarco_

_Sorry that kid me was such a jerk to you in high school.  
Hope 2 see you again soon._

“I think so. We'll know more tomorrow I hope. Ran into an old friend from school.”

“How did that go? Are the bots gonna want to hurt them?”

“I don't think so. We agreed to see each other again soon though.”


End file.
